The present invention applies to data communication media interfaces which send and receive coded digital data signals at high speeds over digital communication channels.
Today""s LAN/WAN networking systems are required to manage ever increasing loads from faster CPUs, laser printers, scanners, multimedia access, digital imaging and other user required applications and peripheral network components. As networking systems expand, the bandwidth of the networks must also expand to accommodate the increased traffic.
Expanding bandwidth, however, relies on either installing the latest communications technology or improving transmission over existing communications lines. Installing the latest communications technology is one solution that that is frequently adopted. The cost of upgrading to the most recent communications technology, however, may be prohibitive for many users. For these users, improving transmission over existing communications lines is the preferred choice.
In addition to providing increased bandwidth. existing communications technology must also be capable of scaling bandwidth. This is in part due to the fact that certain devices may require different levels of bandwidth for proper operation. Unfortunately, many communications systems do not provide the necessary scalability resulting in excess bandwidth for some users while providing too little bandwidth for others. By scaling the bandwidth to the need, the bandwidth can be more efficiently allocated among the competing communications applications.
In addition to bandwidth capacity and scalability limitations, communications systems also suffer from security breaches. This is in part due to the fact that security systems for data transmission often rely on coding schemes, such as public key encryption, that require special software programs for coding the data. If the user receiving the transmission does not have the necessary software, the signal cannot be decoded causing further delays in communication.
Finally, the system and method for providing the increased and scalable bandwidth that provides secure communications would preferably be capable of universal application. Universal application in this instance refers to the capability of providing a complete solution to communications transmissions such that the receiver and the transmitter are both capable of seamlessly sending and receiving the new communications signal. Ideally, this would be true across all communications mediums capable of supporting the system and method devised to resolve these problems.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for improving data transmission and scalability over different types of communications systems. What is further needed is a system and method that enables secured communications by providing improved identification of a signal""s transmitter or recipient.
The present invention provides a system and method for increasing bandwidth while enabling improved security for network communications. The invention comprises a clock transfer system, a channel measurement and calibration system, an equalization system, a precision sampling system and a security system. Furthermore, these systems are combined to enable a new wireless network system.
Clock Transfer system provides synchronous phase and frequency transfer from one network node to another that proliferates throughout the entire network. The Channel Measurement and Calibration system measures the communications channel to determine the highest possible data capacity and calibrates the channel to correct for errors or defects in order to maximize data throughput. The Equalization system delivers the noise reduction schemes for improving the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the Com2000(trademark) system. Once the channel noise has been reduced and the node has been synchronized, the signal coding system provides a baseband line signal coding method that increases the effective data throughput by increasing the number of symbols per hertz of data transmission. The Precision Sampling system implements a precision phase offset in order to deliver precision phase delay controls for the new coding system.
The combination of these systems enables a security system that transmits the signature of a sending node over the waveform by pre-positioning the signal at a specific frequency and phase matrix cell. Although the invention will be primarily described with reference to an Ethernet wireline embodiment, the present invention also provides the means for enabling a wireless data communication environment embodied in the form of a Wireless Information System.